The Horsemen's Concern
by Daire888
Summary: A random FanFiction about my friends and I meeting the Four. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

WARS PIONT OF VIEW

"We want you to kill them," the Charred Council said.

"You want me to go to Earth to kill five children that bear no threat to the balance?" I asked fighting to keep the anger from reaching my voice.

"They do pose a threat to the balance! If you don't want to kill them we can always send one of your brothers."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Good. Then go kill the five earthlings or we will send Death to do your job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 1**

DAIRES POINT OF VIEW

Someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned only to see my sister Alice, one of my many quadruplets.

"It's time to eat," she said her long black hair falling in her face, totally different to my super blonde hair that looks almost white. When I didn't answer she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the 'room' we were staying in.

We had fortified to keep out most demons and zombies of the apocalypse won't get into this room. The room was small and fortified, just what we needed to keep out the zombies and demons. The other two siblings were sitting in the pile of blankets that serve as our bed, while the back-pack was open, its contents scattered over the floor making the room look messy.

"I'm not hungry, though," I said considering what my stomach was saying, which was nothing. My sisters where all looking at me like I were crazy. Luna stood up her fiery hair brushing around her shoulders; she walked towards me, stopping in front of me.

"Are you serious? It. Is. A. Apocalypse. We haven't had a full meal for weeks and you're not hungry? " she asked.

"I'm just not hungry," I said.

"Well, you're going to eat any way," Alice said, handing me a can of corn.

I handed it back to her. "No, we are not wasting a can of food when I'm not hungry."

"Ugh. Just let her. We all know how stubborn she is," Niki said, sighing.

"Thanks, Niki," I said. I walked over to our backpack and grabbed a book out of it; settling in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I must of fell asleep with the book because when I woke up it flew across the room, aimed at the sound I had heard. It hit the dark figure; bouncing off it harmlessly. I got up and grabbed my bow from its place behind the pile of blankets. I loaded it and aimed at the figure; I walked over to Niki-who was closest- and kicked her. She woke up and grabbed her scythes.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure, right on top of things.

I moved towards Alice planning on making sure she was awake when he answered; not with words, but actions. He lunged at me; totally not expecting it he took me to the ground. My bow was knocked out of my hands and clattered across the floor. Luna and Alice where awake now; Alice holding her knife that looked a lot like the vorpal blade from video games we used to play and Luna holding a machete.

Niki tried to attack put he just shoved her aside. She went flying hitting her head with an audible crack. Luna took her machete and swung it at him but the rebound as it bounced off his armor. She spun around using the momentum to hurt him but all she did was hit his armor again. He held me down and shoved her. She stumbled and tripped, twisting her ankle. Alice threw her blade at him, she never misses but he blocked; her knife flew across the room. Weaponless she sent me a sorry look, pointed to her boot and ran over to Niki.

I struggled against him, trying to reach the knife in my boot, when he pulled the huge sword off his back. He pressed it against my neck, the cool metal causing me to gasp. I looked up into his face and that was when I recognized him. He was War, the youngest horsemen, and the rider of the red horse.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
WARS POINT OF VIEW  
Recognition crossed her face then was replaced by fear. "Why?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry," I said, and hit her in the temple, knocking her out. I picked her up and went to carry her out the door. The girl who had thrown the blade at me yelled, "No!" She ran at me reminding me strangely of Death and grabbed her knife. I was a bit surprised at her strength when she attacked. Her devotion surprised me. She actually cares for her.  
I dodged her attack, not fully though because it bounced off my armor, she spun and tried to tackle me but I dodged it and walked towards the door. "Why?" the girl asked, "Why do you take her? Why can't you just leave?"  
"The Council sent me to kill you all." I said. I walked out the door, and headed to the main floor. Once I got to the street and I went to the building across from the one where the three were staying.  
I set her down carefully on the floor. Her white hair covered half of her face; there was a red welt on the side of her head that was bleeding steadily. I ripped a small piece of fabric off my cape and gently wiped the blood off her temple. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She got up and took a couple steps away. "Where are my sisters?" she asked.  
"They are fine," I said.  
"Where are they and how would you know? You were fighting us. You tried to kill me," she said.  
I felt a pang of disappointment, but I quickly shooed the thought away. I have to follow orders. "I was sent here to kill you. That is true. But I also need to tell you something."  
"Sent? Need? Huh. Well War, I thought you had a mind of your own. I don't want to know what you have to say. Just kill me."  
I was shocked by how she sounded like she didn't actually care. Her sisters care. And you care.  
"No, I don't." I said to myself.  
"You don't what?" she asked. Her wound was flowing a lot faster now. I had to help her. You caused that, my conscious said.  
I took a step forward and she took a step back. "Don't you come near me. I promised my sisters that I would live and that is what is going to happen." Everything that came from her showed fierceness; the way she held herself, the way she talked, the person she was.  
"You're bleeding." I said.  
"No dip, Sherlock, when did you figure that out? You caused it."  
"Let me help you."  
"Why would I do that. You could just leave now and I would probably die of loss of blood at the brain."  
"FINE! You want to die go on a head. I was just trying to help you!"  
"Really! You. Where. Sent. To. Kill. Me. Why would you even help me!?"  
"I am here because of you and your sisters. The Council believes that you are a threat to the balance, they want you all dead."  
"Then why am I alive?"  
"Because I couldn't kill you."  
"Can I go back to my sisters?"  
That was when I remembered the prophecy. You will need help if anyone is to survive.  
"I need your help." I said.  
"Why don't you try want," she stated, obviously not asking.  
"No, I need your help."  
"Sure, and I want a car, working would be best, and internet with a computer. I also need food and water. See the difference between need and want."  
"I need your help."  
"You are like a four year old. Repeat yourself all you want but I am not going to help you without a reason."  
"When I go back to the council without the threat gone… it will be bad."  
"I will be dead in two or three years, tops. Why don't you wait until then? It will be enough time for me to spend with my sisters, and be one of the longest surviving people in the apocalypse." She paused and looked me strait in the eyes and looked about to say something. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
DAIRES POINT OF VIEW  
I was in a beautiful meadow, the kind with the rolling hills and gorgeous valleys when I heard her again. Her voice was like honey, her dress was long and white and her eyes where the turquoise blues that no one can say is not pretty. "You will help him. And in return he will help you," she said in her sing song voice.  
"Really? Umm, you do know that he just tried to kill me?" I said.  
"He was ordered to kill you as soon as possible but he didn't. He let you live and is taking care of you right now."  
"Fine, then let me go back and decide myself."  
"You can leave whenever you want, child."  
"Don't call me child. You are not my mom."  
She didn't say anything. A sad look came over her face but disappeared just as quickly. "I am not but I care very much about you."  
That was all she said before she dissapeared and the rest of the dream became a mist.  
Xxxxxxx  
WARS POINT OF VIEW  
The watcher showed up after I had laid her down. "The Council summons you," it said.  
"Do you happen to know why?" I asked, looking down at Daire. When he didn't answer I looked up. The watcher was gone. I sighed and looked back down to Daire's unmoving body. I grabbed the piece of ripped cloth and pressed it against her temple.  
"I'll be right back," I whispered.  
Xxxxxxxxx  
I walked up to the Charred Council, the heat hitting me from all sides. I stopped in front of the middle head.  
"You are not to kill them," the middle one said.  
"The children?" I asked, keeping the surprise out of my voice. The Council rarely changed their mind.  
"They were just following a leader. When that leader was no longer there, they were no longer a threat," the head to the right said.  
I turned to leave when the middle head said, "Although the leader does pose a threat."  
I turned back to them, "And who would that be?"  
"Daire."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
DAIRES POINT OF VEIW

I woke up. Again. This time it was different; War wasn't there, my head was pounding harder, I was on my side and my hair blocked my view. I stood up (more like staggered), and wiped my hair out of my face. I immediately noticed I was in a different room and it wasn't ground level. Most of the windows were out, so I walked over to one and looked down. I estimated that I was about five stories above ground. I looked to the right hoping to find a hand hold.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice said.

I jumped and hit my temple on the still. "Jeeze War! You startled me!" I said while rubbing my temple.

He chuckled, "At this rate you will end up with brain damage."

"And you seem to keep forgetting that you caused it," I shot back, my head hurting and bleeding harder than ever.

He turned away from my and fell silent. An awkward silence filled the room, so I changed the conversation.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Searching for medical supplies."

"Did you find any?"

"No," he turned his back to me and the awkward silence crept back in the room.

"My sister have all of our supplies. Can I go back to them?" I asked.

"I still need your help."

"Back to being a four year old, are we? I don't want to help you and you're War! You don't need any ones help."

"I do need your help! Someone's framing me!"

"You can figure it out yourself. Plus it's not my fault; you're easy to frame."

"That doesn't…That doesn't make any sense! I… Argh!"

I smiled, "Your easy to get going, too."

He immediately shut his mouth and clenched his jaw. "I am not," he said.

"Are, too."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"I AM NOT!"

I couldn't help it but I broke out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" he said but the smile was obviously in his voice.

"You proved my point! Ha! I win!"

I gasped at the sudden pain and fell to my knees. War rushed forward and caught me before I completely fell. The hand without the gauntlet gingerly touched my temple. War cursed under his breath before saying, "Hold on tight." He scooped me up.

We jumped out the window; huge wings appeared out of nowhere and we floated down to the street below. He dodged the zombies and went into the building where my sisters where last. While he walked up the stairs I studied him I noticed that he was talking to me but I couldn't make out the words. I tried a couple times before settling with just studying his face.

His hood was up but it was pushed back allowing a little more light then normal to play off many of the things you normally didn't see. His high cheek bones helped his bright, white eyes seem a little more human. His eyes seemed to glow from reflecting all of the light that reached them. It surprised me that he could appear human even a little at all.

He kept talking. He seemed to be saying important stuff but it was getting fainter and fainter while everything but his eyes was getting darker and darker. He stopped so suddenly that everything snapped back into focus.

"We need medical supplies. Can you help us?" he asked.

"One: We? Us? Who is under the cloak, War? Two: Where's my sister?"

I realized to things then; One: That was Alice's voice. Two: I was under the cloak, and that was what was muffling the sound and turning everything darker.

I went to say something but the pain of moving my jaw hurt so I pressed against his armor. He looked down at me his eyes pleading for me not to.

"Put me down, War," I said ignoring the pain.

"Daire?" I heard Luna ask.

"Please," I said.

"It is her," Niki said.

Ignoring them both War looked down at me and asked, "Are you able to stand?"

"Yes," I said.

He set me down carefully. I pushed his arm away when he tried to help me and bent down to pick up the cloak. As I stood up its smell surrounded me. It smelled like war. Not the person but the thing and not the bad type. The good kind. It was the pride and justice that came after. The pride and victory.

Images flashed through my mind.

Images of War and his siblings fighting.

Images of them massacring their brothers and sisters.

I didn't notice that I was clutching the cloak to me until after the images faded away. I shoved the cloak into his hands and turned to my sisters.

"So… Do you still have the supplies?" I asked wanting to kill the awkward silence.


End file.
